


A Gift

by WinterOcelot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterOcelot/pseuds/WinterOcelot
Summary: Hanzo decides to make breakfast for Jesse and himself, and they both enjoy a quiet morning meal.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmersoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmersoni/gifts).



> It's called "A Gift" because 1) Jesse and Hanzo consider their time together a gift, and 2) this piece is a literal gift. Happy belated birthday, Emmerson! Sorry my present is liek 4 months late :'DDD

Jesse’s body wakes slowly. He reaches to the side of the bed for Hanzo, but his hand finds empty space. Suddenly more alert, he feels the spot where Hanzo usually sleeps; it’s still warm. 

He relaxes considerably after that realisation, and he melts back into the sheets. He lies idle for a time, listening to the distant sounds of cars, the sharp chirps of birds, and now that he is actually listening, that is definitely the distinct sound of something frying. 

Jesse sits up slowly with his eyes closed, letting his ears and nose do what they were made for. He smells hot oil and steaming rice, and he hears the frantic opening and closing of cupboards, as well as Hanzo’s deep voice muttering to himself.

 _I better make sure he’s ok,_ he thinks to himself. Hanzo is an absolute perfectionist, and when he’s muttering to himself, it’s usually not good.

He peels the sheets back, rises, then places them back delicately. After fastening his prosthetic, he grabs the pink fluffy robe Hana gave him as a joke present. The joke’s on her: pastel pink with a cute cartoon bunny is not enough to deter him from wearing a well-made and comfortable robe.

He leaves the bedroom and heads to the kitchen. Hanzo’s muttering becomes louder and clearer, and Jesse notices that he is speaking in both English and Japanese. _Definitely not a good sign._

When he enters the kitchen, he sees an agitated Hanzo at the stove, poking at some frying eggs with a spatula. He also spots a saucepan also on the stove (probably miso), and Hanzo’s favourite teapot on the bench with steam billowing happily from its spout. 

When Hanzo spots Jesse watching him, he rushes over, spatula still in hand. 

“I started frying some eggs, but I used the olive oil instead of the vegetable oil, and now they will taste funny-”

“Hanzo, sweetheart calm down!” Jesse laughs. Hanzo gives him that offended expression he only uses when he is mid-freak out and Jesse tells him to calm down.

“Jesse,” he says sternly, pointing the spatula at him. “The eggs will not be as flavoursome as they could have been.”

“An’ I’ll still eat them all the same because you made ’em for me, an’ I love you.”

Hanzo relaxes, his shoulders dropping to a calmer position. His eyes meet Jesse’s and he smiles warmly.

“I love you too, Jesse,” he says. And it’s in that moment that the fried eggs decide to pop loudly in the frying pan. Hanzo hisses a short curse, then turns to give the frying pan a poisonous glare. Jesse just chuckles, placing a comforting hand on Hanzo’s neck and rubbing it softly. Hanzo’s whole body relaxes, despite the fact that he’s still staring down the eggs.

“C’mon,” Jesse says softly, “let’s switch that off an’ enjoy our breakfast.”

Hanzo hums an agreement, and together, they get breakfast served. Miso soup, steamed rice, the fried eggs, and some fresh green tea. 

When they’re seated, and Jesse has enjoyed a few mouthfuls of everything, he addresses Hanzo.

“So… what brought this on?”

Hanzo sighs into his tea. “Whenever we spend the night together, either you make breakfast, or we go out and spend entirely too much money.” He meets Jesse’s eyes now. “I thought I could treat you to a light and simple breakfast.”

“It’s perfect, sweetheart.”

Hanzo chuckles lightly, looking down awkwardly and tucking his loose hair behind his ear. When his hand drops, Jesse places his flesh hand over it, holding it gently.

They finish their breakfast in relative silence, just enjoying the company and the food. This is new to Jesse (to the both of them, really); peace, quiet, and pleasant company. 

When they’ve had their fill, Hanzo leans back in his chair with a content smile. Jesse mimics his posture, leaning back in his own chair and draping his hands over his belly. He catches Hanzo scratching absently at his chest; specifically, under his pec. Jesse feels an empathetic phantom itch where his own scars lay on his chest.

“Old scars get a li’l itchy sometimes, huh?” Jesse asks gently with a soft smile. 

“You would know better than I,” Hanzo replies haughtily. “You are more scar tissue than man.”

“Hey now!” Jesse laughs, surprised by Hanzo’s playful mood. “Not everyone got to be trained as a ninja assassin.”

“Lucky for them,” he mutters with a hint of sadness in his voice. He looks back up at Jesse, and reaches for his face, cupping his cheek and gently running his finger along his scruffy jaw line.

“I know there are things that I regret. That I wish I had done differently-”

“Hanzo-”

“Let me finish.” Hanzo’s eyes drop to the table. “I sometimes wonder how things would be had I done them differently. But then I remember that all of my life choices lead me to here, to this moment. And I realise that if I had done things differently, I might never have met you. 

“So, I might have my regrets, but the fact that we are here together means that these things were meant to be. And the fact that you are in my life because of our collective life choices brings me an immeasurable amount of peace.”

Jesse is momentarily at a loss for words. Only momentarily.

“Wow, darlin’. I just… I feel the exact same. Just, you put it in much prettier words.”

“Oh, don’t you pretend that you do not have a way with words,” Hanzo huffs. 

Jesse huffs, too. He smiles mischievously, leaning further into Hanzo’s hand. “Never could fool you, huh?”

Hanzo just smiles in response. 

They will need to part and prepare themselves for the day, but right now, Jesse just wants to enjoy the gift that is his life with Hanzo. And judging by Hanzo’s expression and the way that his touch lingers, he shares the sentiment.


End file.
